happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (Meanwhile on the destroyed Earth on the red giant phase, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito wakes up as the remaining ones are still one, standing on a huge rock from Antarctica as they saw Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Well, well, well. I am BACK! *Esequiel: On no, he's back for another battle. *Montay: And Kid Carlos is there too. (Kid Carlos wakes up from the battle) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Show up for yourself kid, destroy those monsters. *Phoenix: Don't forget about me in this matter. Me and the good kids will take you and Kid Carlos to justice! *Mumble: Phoenix No! (Phoenix jumped to hit Kid Carlos as Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor hurt his belly) *Phoenix: No! *Esequiel: Somebody Do Something! *Dantel: This is terrible. *Montay: Oh no, what can we do? *Phoenix: Remember, I've got special power that keeps me alive. *Montay: Whatever we do, we can't stop him. (Kid Carlos walked evily) *Montay: Phoenix, go for it. *Phoenix: Sure thing, Montay. (Phoenix got himself in position) *Phoenix: You're going down, Kid Carlos! (Phoenix uses his flame breath on Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! *Phoenix: Come on Carlos, you lost your home already, it's time to defeat me now. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: What are you waiting for? (Kid Carlos was about to hit Phoenix but, he started a head attack) *Kid Carlos: Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! *Phoenix: That's right Carlos, your battle is over. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: There is something wrong with this chick. (Kid Carlos started his war against Good Carlos' control) *Montay: Phoenix, defeat him already. (Kid Carlos spit out Good Carlos and form into a penguin) *Shippo: He's alive! *Montay: Carlos! Are you okay? *Phoenix: That's the good one laying down. The evil one was standing here. *Mumble: So, Kid Carlos got Good Carlos back. *Montay: Yeah, even there was a fake one we have to stop. *Esequiel: We lost Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting for bad. We must stop him and our old ememy. *Cho Cho: You four go after him. *Esequiel: We be ready to stop him. *Montay: Yeah, two of them will die. *Phoenix: You got that right. Let's do it. (Esequiel kick Kid Carlos and Kid Carlos hit Esequiel) *Esequiel: Ow! *Kid Carlos: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: This is one perfect battle. *Phoenix: You don't do that to the heroes. (Phoenix uses his flame breath on Kid Carlos) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Now Kid Carlos! (Kid Carlos screamed as everyone backed up from the cracks) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Come to me Kid Carlos. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and Kid Carlos joined together as they went into the portal) *Esequiel: No! *Montay: We better do something. *Shippo: How can we do that? *Phoenix: We go and follow them. *Esequiel: No, there is something that we like. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito transform into super saiyans) *Esequiel: See? *Phoenix: Cool *Carlos: *wakes up*: Hm........... *Montay: Hey Carlos, wanna join? *Carlos: Sure. I'll join. *Montay: Alright. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito gave power to Carlos and transform into a super saiyan) *Carlos: Cool. *Montay: You earn it. *Phoenix: How is that supposed to help with our mission? *Carlos: We will stop them. *Esequiel: Phoenix stay, guys let's go. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Carlos head over to the portal as everyone cheered) *Mumble: Save the universe Montay! It's your only hope. (In the orange under controlled universe, the five chicks arrive, meeting Kid Carlos and Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Me and Josesito will stop him. (Esequiel and Josesito fly off to battle Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor as Montay, Shippo and Carlos fight Kid Carlos in the floating rock of a cliff) *Montay: Alright Kid Carlos, your story ends here. (Montay fights with Kid Carlos) *Shippo: Carlos, you stay with me. *Carlos: No! Montay is in trouble. I need to help him. Come on, we need to fight in a group. *Shippo: Okay, i changed my mind. (Shippo and Carlos fight againist Kid Carlos) *Carlos: I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! *Kid Carlos: YOU WILL DIE NOW! (Good Carlos fight againist Kid Carlos) *Montay: What? Two Carlos? *Shippo: Yeah, the good and the dark are fighting together. *Montay: We did good enough. (Meanwhile, Esequiel and Josesito are fighting againist Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Take this! (Esequiel hit Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor's beak) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: OW! *Josesito: I don't get it why Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and Kid Carlos are destroying things at the same time. *Esequiel: They joined forces to take over the universe. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Remember when you destroyed my doomship? I will destroy you NOW! (Esequiel and Josesito powers up to fight Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: TAKE THIS! *claw hit againist Josesito* *Josesito: Ow! *Esequiel: You big fat monster. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Back at the battle with Montay, Shippo, Carlos and Kid Carlos) *Montay: The Light and Dark are fighting enough. (Kid Carlos hit Carlos to the cliff) *Montay: No! (Shippo started fighting Kid Carlos) *Shippo: Silly old penguin! *Kid Carlos: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Shippo and Kid Carlos hold fins as the battle get earthquaked) *Montay: Shippo, what are you doing? (Phoenix and the other adult penguins watch the fight go on) *Phoenix: This is getting crazy. *Terry: Come on Shippo, Erik want you to focus on your fins. *Edwin: Hey Seymour, you got any fish for them? *Seymour: No, they all died. *Ramón: We will all die in here for sure. *Atticus: Yeah, not even the battle is getting stronger. *Bo: We'll see about that. (Back with Esequiel, Josesito and Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Turbo Blast! *use Turbo Blast on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor* *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I hate you! You little penguin! *Josesito: We didn't do good on defeating him. *Esequiel: And he's alive? Montay and Shippo must has wasted power on defeating those monsters that reside on Planet Darkcore. *Josesito: And we can do it stronger than enough. (Back again with Montay, Shippo, Carlos and Kid Carlos) *Carlos: Montay, hold me. *Montay: Sure, i like this Carlos better than the bad one. *Carlos: That evil one is killing your friend. *Montay: I will hit him. (Montay step up and hit Kid Carlos' head) *Kid Carlos: Ow! You baby! *Shippo: Montay, i handle this. *Montay: Go ahead. Stop him. (Shippo continue to fight Kid Carlos) *Montay: Beat it buddy! *Kid Carlos: Take this mister! (Kid Carlos kick Shippo's head) *Shippo: Ow! Not again. *Kid Carlos: You're thinking about it. *Montay: No! We handle this! (Montay and Carlos join in on stopping Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I'll blast you two! (Kid Carlos uses one of his blasts on Montay and Carlos) *Shippo: No! (Shippo hits Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I hate you. *Montay: Come on, deal with him! (Montay and Carlos fight over Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I am the REAL CARLOS! Montay, destroy this fake one! *Montay: Carlos, destroy the evil one! (Carlos power up and fight againist Kid Carlos) *Montay: They are back together. *Shippo: They are fighting you know. (Carlos punch Kid Carlos' bely as Carlos hit Carlos' head to the ground) *Kid Carlos: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Montay: No! *Shippo: This is not going well for us. (Kid Carlos hit Carlos even more) *Montay: I HATE YOU FOR THIS! (Kid Carlos dodges Montay) *Montay: Shippo, we are not doing work. This is getting wrong this time. *Shippo: I will see. *Carlos: Montay, finish him off. *Shippo: Yeah Montay, win this. (Montay started fighting Kid Carlos againist) *Kid Carlos: You will lose this time! (Shippo joined with Montay) *Montay: You're teaming up? *Shippo: Yes. We are doing this together. (Montay and Shippo uses turbo blast on Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I'll kill you if i find you. *Shippo: Like that will ever happen. You are the one who will be killed. *Montay: Shippo, any plans? *Shippo: I don't have any ideas. *Montay: I will defeat him. (Montay and Carlos uses their sphere attack on Kid Carlos) *Montay: Carlos, now! (Carlos punches Kid Carlos' belly) *Kid Carlos: Ow! *Carlos: Shippo, now! *Shippo: You got it! (Shippo uses flame breath and sphere attack on Kid Carlos) *Montay: Shippo you did it! (Kid Carlos power up) *Carlos: Oh no, we didn't do good enough. *Shippo: We try harder until Kid Carlos is down for good. (Back again at the battle with Esequiel, Josesito and Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: You are going to lose! *Esequiel: I'll defeat you! (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor hit Esequiel down with his fists) *Josesito: Esequiel! *Esequiel: I'm okay. We will stop him. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: You will NEVER DEFEAT ME! *Esequiel: Josesito, we can do this together. We will destroy him for good. *Josesito: Yeah right. The universe is upon us. *Esequiel: Come on, it's go time. (Meanwhile, Kid Carlos was creating his sphere to destroy Montay, Shippo and Carlos) *Carlos: What now? *Montay: Someone gotta help us. (Three adelie penguin chicks as shadow figures appear, destroying Kid Carlos' sphere and reveal as Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting) *Carlos: Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting! *Blazer: Carlos. *hug along them* We missed you. *Dylan: I know, we found you all the way there. *Carlos: Where were you guys? *Blazer: When that dark power was taking over the universe. I saved Dylan and Ting-Ting to escape Earth and found you there. *Ting-Ting: We wanted to help. *Montay: This doesn't seem right over there. (Kid Carlos wake up and ready to fight Carlos) *Carlos: I will destroy that monster. *Shippo: Yeah, you can do it! (Carlos started to fight Kid Carlos) *Carlos: CARLOS BEAT YOU! (Kid Carlos jumped in front of him) *Carlos: What? *Shippo: Come on, you can do it, Carlos! *Carlos: Ok. *Shippo: Come on and win the battle for us! (Carlos kick fight Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: Take it as a gift. *punch Carlos' beak* *Carlos: Ouch! *Kid Carlos: Hehe. (Shippo does the same right back at Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: Carlos, you will pay for this. *Shippo: No, he won't. You will! *Carlos: I'll deal with him. (Carlos continue to fight Kid Carlos) *Montay: Well, i could sit and watch. *Dylan: Carlos, take this! (Dylan throw a power orb to Carlos and power up) *Kid Carlos: No! *Carlos: Take it for now! (Carlos and Kid Carlos start fighting with their power ups) *Shippo: Yes! This is gonna work. *Blazer: We have powers. *Montay: No, you don't. (Montay give power to Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting) *Montay: I give you some and fight againist this kid monster now. (Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting block Kid Carlos and joined with Carlos, planning to fight Kid Carlos) *Carlos: Let's go! (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting fight Kid Carlos) *Shippo: Win this for us! *Montay: Pow! Pow! Pow! (As Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are fight Kid Carlos, Esequiel and Josesito are fighting Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: That monster is bigger than everyone! *Josesito: I'll go stop him. (Josesito fight Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: You still want to defeat me? *Josesito: I'll guess. (Josesito punched Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: OW! *Josesito: You're not ready to do this. You're just here to destroy us. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I hate you like always. *Esequiel: We are still going to stop you. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I HATE YOU ALL! (As the fight continue on, "His World" by Zebrahead plays as Kid Carlos escapes from the battle) *Kid Carlos: Catch me as you can! (Back on Earth) *Terry: Do it Phoenix! *Phoenix: Not so fast Kid Carlos! (Phoenix uses a telekinetic power that holds the one caught in place) *Kid Carlos: Little fool! (Kid Carlos escape from the telekinetic power and destroy the place with Montay, Shippo, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting surviving) *Montay: Get him! *Phoenix: You think you can defeat me? Think again. I'm never defeated. *Terry: Kids, Go! (Montay, Shippo, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting start a battle in space) *Montay: I'll show you something! (Montay punch Kid Carlos' head) *Kid Carlos: I hate you. I am Carlos, not you! *use death blast on Carlos* *Blazer: God damn. (Blazer holds Carlos) *Dylan: I will stop him! (Dylan fight againist Kid Carlos) *Shippo: What a battle. *Esequiel: Hey guys, you're battling Kid Carlos in space. *Shippo: Yeah, we know that. *Esequiel: Stop him. I'll deal with him. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor uses his dark blast on Josesito as Esequiel saves him by using his lighting blast on him) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: NO! (Kid Carlos fight Blazer and Ting-Ting) *Dylan: Come on guys, you can do it. *Shippo: *to Dylan* We are doing our best. (Blazer and Ting-Ting both punched Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: *power up* RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Kid Carlos is fully charged in 100%) *Dylan: Oh no! *Ting-Ting: Let's finish him off. (Carlos and Dylan join in on stopping Kid Carlos) *Carlos: I HATE YOU IMPOSTOR! *slams Kid Carlos* *Kid Carlos: Litle blat! *Carlos: You are a blat. *Montay: Okay, it's over! (Montay power up and fight Kid Carlos) *Carlos: Yeah, we can rest for now! *Dylan: Don't rest. We can finish him. (Dylan uses charge blast on Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: OW! *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: FINISH HIM NOW! (Kid Carlos continue to fight Dylan while Esequiel and Josesito continue fighting him) *Shippo: Yeah! Go Dylan. You can do it. (Dylan hold a punch on Kid Carlos' belly) *Kid Carlos: You little monster! (Shippo does the same on Kid Carlos) *Carlos: Come on guys. You can do it better. (Shippo tries a kick to the face on Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: Ow. *Carlos: CARLOS TURN YOU CANDY! (Carlos try using a change beam on Kid Carlos but dodges it to hit it to the dark blast and turn into ice. The song ended.) *Esequiel: What? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I'm done. What the heck. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor uses his change beam on Kid Carlos and turn into a gummy form) *Montay: Yes! He deserve it. *Shippo: With the scream on his face. He is acting like a two year old. *Esequiel: That monster was. (The camera moves to Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Yes, it was me. *Josesito: He's like a son of yours. Why did you do that? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I'll show you what. (The Gummy Form of Kid Carlos goes to Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor's mouth and he bite it and swallow it) *Carlos: Goodbye.....evil one. *Blazer: We lost some of our evil power and what can we do? *Esequiel: Now, let's finish him and save the world. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor begins to transform with his screaming) *Esequiel: Oh no! What can we do? *Montay: His power is big! *Shippo: I can feel it. It's like Evil Carlos eating Good Carlos and transforming into Super Carlos. *Carlos: No! He's the most powerful monster that ever live. (From the screaming from space. Earth was cracking up when smoke was coming from the lava) *Phoenix: What is happening?! *Mumble: An earthquake! *Lovelace: Cover yourselfs! (Everyone covered in a group as Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor begin to form his parts back and transform into something new. He is now a demon penguin monster.) *???: Perfect. I can kill you all. *Esequiel: This is no good. He look like a demon penguin. *Carlos: With Kid Carlos' evil pure, he will destroy everything in one place. *Montay: He look powerful than Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor. (Back on Earth) *Phoenix: This will help. (Phoenix uses his multi-form technique and sends three clone versions of himself to aid the heroes) *Montay: This is fake guys. Don't listen to his words. *???: I AM THE MONSTER! *Shippo: Yeah yeah we know. *to Montay* My dad knows what he's doing. He's trying to help us with a special technique of his. *Montay: Cool, he ate Kid Carlos when he transformed. *???: I am Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kalos. *Montay: Ha! Pretty name. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kalos: You will never defeat me Montay! *Montay: Oh yes, we will. *Carlos: We can do it together! MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep